During a surgical procedure, it is often necessary to attach a member, such as a jig or implant, within a patient. The member is initially accurately positioned relative to the bone, and then permanently attached thereto. Various devices are available for inserting and accurately positioning the member into a patient's body. Further, there are separate devices for permanently attaching the member.
The surgeon performing the procedure may have a difficult time manipulating multiple instruments. Multiple instruments require the surgeon to simultaneously make fine and precise movements with each hand to position and attach the member. Additionally, the surgeon may also need to perform other steps requiring them to free at least one of their hands. This requires the surgeon either to hold multiple tools with one hand, or remove one or both tools from the patient. To make the procedure more difficult, many surgical procedures are performed in a minimally intrusive manner. The access to the bone, and thus the space to manipulate the instruments, is at a minimum. Further, the surgeon's view of the bone and member may be blocked by the multiple devices and his hands and arms.
Fasteners, such as screws and the like, are often used to permanently attach the member to the bone. The fasteners are placed into the surgical area relative to the member, and then driven into the bone to permanently attach the member. The fasteners are often small in size making them difficult to manipulate and position. It is also important that the fasteners not be dropped or lost, either into the surgical area where they must be accessed and removed, or dropped from the sterile area where they must be either discarded or re-sterilized.